First Time Kisses Morishige x Reader
by Prussiasawesomewife
Summary: Series of you and Morishige kissing and all that fluff. Some will be lemon-ish. But read at your own risk.


**Couldn't help myself and make a lemonish short story! I just finished Corpse Party and I'm a little sad it doesn't have much love for Morishige! I personally love his character even if he seems psycho-ish. ( ****it's probably the glasses.****...) but nonetheless I hope you all enjoy this Morishge x reader story**

**love xoxo**

The wind howled and the rain started to pour, inside

The Kisaragi academy the halls and classes had an eerie darkness to them. Except for one lit classroom.

A group of students sat on the ground forming a circle watched as the bottle in the middle of them slowed down and point directly at Sakutaro.

Seiko and Naomi snickered as Mayu's usually joyful face

formed a deep scowl.

Morishige glanced at the one who had spun the bottle,

She had a blank expression and met Morishige's eyes.

"Let's go you two! Across the hall to the book room!" Seiko ordered as she opened the class room door.

Morishige swallowed and stood following Seiko and **( Y/N )**.

He didn't know much about her, she arrived at the beginning of the second semester, but seems to be very reserved about herself.

She was much shorter than him, but he was pretty tall for his age. She had **( H/C )** hair, with **( E/Y ) **eyes.

"Alright you two remember all of us are right across the hall, so don't do anything you don't want us watching! If you mind at all that is~!" Seiko teased as she stopped Morishige.

"W-What?" He asked looking down at Seiko.

"Let me see that watch of yours," Seiko replied.

"Why?" Morishige questioned frowning a bit.

"To keep time of course!" Seiko answered smiling innocently.

"Can't you use your pho- Hey! How did you!?" Morishige yelled as Seiko ran away across the hall with his watch in her hand.

"She must have been a pit pocketer in a previous life," a feminine voice said, getting Morishige's attention.

Turning around Morishige met her eyes again.

"Seven minutes~!" Seiko chirped as she ducked her head back into the classroom and shut the door.

"Right.." Morishige said joining _ in the book room.

Closing the door he noticed _ had already flipped on the light.

'_What is supposed to happen now? Chat? K...kiss!?' Morishige wondered staring at the ground. _

"Whatever you want," Morishige heard her say calmly.

"Ex-xcuse me?" Morishige asked snapping his head up.

"We can chat, get to know one another for a bit, or we can skip to what most of them think we're doing," _ said leaning on the book shelf skimming through a book seeming uninterested in the whole situation.

"Oh..." Morishige replied staring at her

_ 'Has she done many of these games before? I bet she has seeing how calm she is. Wow I probably seem like a middle school boy barely learning. I should just go through with it... I always thought Mayu would be my first kiss but things happen for a reaso-!' _

Morishige was pushed against the wall and was face to face with _.

"Ahh..!" Morishige blinked quickly and realize she was smiling.

"I'm sorry, you seemed so lost in your thoughts, I can't help but wonder what you're thinking..?" _ said letting go of Morishige.

"It's alright..," Morishige replied straightening up.

"If you're uncomfortable doing anything we can just pick a book to read and hope time passes?" _ offered handing him a text book.

_'Oh wow she really does think I'm a loser, I can't have that. Can i...?'_

"There you go again, maybe I should choose?" _ asked throwing the text book on a shelf.

'_Say yes! Maybe she'll stick to reading,at least you're good at that!' _

"N-no, we can fool around..." Morishige mentally face palmed himself.

Morishige felt his face warm up.

'_Fool around? Literally you're in high school,way to show your lameness even more,' _

_ chuckled.

"Is that what we're calling it?" She asked getting closer to Morishige.

'Redeem yourself!'

"S-sure, but let's stop talking for now," Morishige said trying to remember how the guys in the dramas did it.

Maybe it was his great acting skills or maybe it was pure luck but whatever it was it ended up with him having _ straddling his waist and pressed against the wall.

"Nnngh," _ moaned as Morishige kissed her neck.

_ 'For one who has done this a lot, she sure is sensitive,' Morishige thought as he kissed up her neck. _

"Wow I didn't think Morishige would actually go through with it! Satoshi whispered to the others.

"Who knew he was well experienced! Listen to her!" Seiko gasped as she heard another moan.

"Hey Mayu cheer up maybe you'll be the next one with him..?" Ayumi whispered trying to cheer the scowling girl up.

"Yeah, sure," Mayu sighed trying to ignore the scene that was going on beyond the door.

"Hey Seiko hasn't it been past seven minutes?" Naomi asked looking at her phone.

"Oh? Has it? I wasn't pay attention," Seiko smirked as she motioned for the others to get ready.

Morishige was breathing hard by now trying to keep his mind straight but _'s tongue wasn't helping any.

_ 'Man she is experienced, I hope I'm not doing poorly...'_

Grabbing her hips Morishige adjusted her and couldn't help notice her skirt was raised quite a bit.

Quickly looking away he blushed fiercely.

"I-It's alright Morishige," _ said raising her skirt up fully.

Morishige snapped. He couldn't help it. Damn his adolescent hormones and especially her.

" One, Two, Three!" The group yelled as they opened the door to see Morishige and _.

_'Oh shit,' _

Morishige snapped his head back and almost let go of _.

"Hot damn you two it's only been fifteen minutes!" Seiko commented looking at her phone.

"Damn Sakutaro," Yoshiki said giving Morishige a thumbs up and receiving a whistle from Satoshi.

Morishige face burned up. He gently placed _ back on the ground and whispered a small 'sorry' to her before he turned around and readied for any more comments.

"W-wait! Seiko you told me seven minutes!" Morishige asked angrily.

"About seven minutes, a few extra minutes didn't hurt!" Seiko replied giggling.

"Whatever lets just go back to the class ro-

"What are you kids doing in here?" A feminine voice asked from the door.

It was Ms. Yui.

"We were just scaring Morishige and _," Ayumi answered pointing at Morishige and _.

Ms. Yui glanced at a blushing Morishige and _.

"You kids are going to give someone a heart attack by the end of this school year! Ms. Yui said chuckling. Alright enough for today pack up your bags and head home alright?"

Saying their goodbyes and boarding their busses Morishige was stuck with _ and Mayu.

_ 'Should I try to talk to Mayu? She seems depressed. But will she want to talk to me? She hasn't said anything and that quite odd for her...'_

"Bye," Mayu softly said as she passed by Morishige.

"Ah! May-

"Give her some time," _ said.

"Huh?"

"She's hurt right now, but she isn't in the mood to talk. Even if she said goodbye doesn't mean she's ready yet. Maybe bring it up after school tomorrow or maybe call her tomorrow night but just give her a day to think it out," _ said.

Morishige looked at her.

She had gained that blank and bored expression again. She turned and started walking toward the corner before and waved a small goodbye.

_ 'Maybe I'll wait it out like she said...' _

"Oi, Sakutaro how was your first kiss? Hehehe," Yoshiki asked snickering a bit.

"I rather not," Morishige relied curtly.

"I'm just messing with ya. Y'know we all were hoping you two would end up stuck together," Yoshiki said. Putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why?" Morishige asked.

"Because you two were the only ones that haven't kissed anyone yet," Yoshiki answered.

"What." Morishige eyes snapped over to the corner _ disappeared at.

"Kinda sweet don't cha think?" Yoshiki asked snickering some more.

'_She... She was just as clueless as I was!? Why didn't she just go ahead and say it? I could have avoided a-_

"Hey bus is here, you comin'? Yoshiki asked walking toward the bus.

"Y-yeah! Wait up!" Morishige replied.

Most of the ride Morishige was distracted by Yoshiki and the small talk they made and even after he got home he was too preoccupied with English homework and memorizing some lines for theatre.

And like always his last thoughts before slumbering was of Mayu. And maybe how he would approach her tomorrow.

**Crappy ending is crappy but oh well. **

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading **

**xoxo**


End file.
